


Independence

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Independence 7/4/13. </p>
<p>Not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Independence 7/4/13. 
> 
> Not beta read.

“I’m saying that shave-ice and hula girls do not seem like the way to spend Independence Day.”

“It’s independence! Don’t we get to do it our own way? Only New Jersey gets it right?”

“No, I’m sure the whole Bos-Wash Corridor gets it right. It’s fife and drum, wigs, tri-corner hats and parades. Family, and fireworks-”

“We have family and fireworks!”

“You have fireworks here once a week. It loses something not to wait all year for them.”

“Fireworks are Chinese.”

“My _point_ , is that it loses the feel of patriotism for me.”

“We have the Missouri Memorial.”

“Much better.”


End file.
